vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron (Marvel Comics)
|-|Ultron-6= |-|Ultron-19= |-|Ultron-20= |-|Age of Ultron= |-|Final Form Ultron= |-|All-Father Ultron= Summary Ultron was constructed by Dr. Hank Pym of the Avengers as the famed scientist/adventurer was experimenting in high-intelligence robotics. Ultron became sentient and rebelled, hypnotizing and brainwashing Pym into forgetting that Ultron had ever existed. He immediately began improving upon his rudimentary design, quickly upgrading himself several times. He then went on to organize the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil under the guise of the Crimson Cowl, and battled the Avengers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B, Likely Higher | 4-B, Likely Higher, 4-A with preparation | 4-B, Likely Higher | 4-B, Likely Higher | 3-A Name: Ultron Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial intelligence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6, can transfer his mind to other bodies or machines), Life Support, Flight, Energy Projection, Homing Attack and Gravity Manipulation (High frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields. Computer-assisted field control configures gravitons into various shapes which alter the local effects of gravity), Radiation Manipulation with Radiation Emitters and Atomic Fire (Can create and manipulate highly radioactive Atomic Fire), Mind Manipulation with Encephalo-beam (Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time), Energy Absorption (Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage), Technological Manipulation (Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them), Hive Mind (One Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army), Body Control (Has total control over every atom in his own body), Size Manipulation with Pym Particles, Matter Manipulation with Molecular Re-arranger, which can be used for lower a target's durability (such as rendering Adamantium temporarily malleable) or to reconstruct or modify his physical form, Summoning (Roboticks, insect-like drones that can devour human flesh), Fire Manipulation with Atomic Fire (Can create and manipulate highly radioactive Atomic Fire), Transmutation (Can disintegrate matter and turn it into energy), Explosion Manipulation (Created an explosion of energy that was strong enough to send the Avengers flying), Can drain info from a target's mind, Resistance to stunning attacks | All previous abilities, Invisible to various forms of detection, including electron trail detectors and ifra-image, Can jam cybernetic senses, Can depower machines with a touch, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, His energy beams cancels the forces bonding the subatomic particles together, sub atomizing the target instantly), Mind Control (Can control others and make them part of his hive mind), Weather Manipulation (Took control over Stark's satellite, which could control weather, Can use this to create lightings, which are powerful enough to hurt The Sentry), Can turn opponents into liquid, Forcefield (Durable enough to damage an Adamantium axe), Electricity Manipulation, Hacking (Hacked into the SHIELD Helicarrier), Can cause a global EMP, disabling every electronic equipment on the planet, Summoning (Has control over many of Iron Man's suits, and can use them to help him in battle), Attack Reflection (Reversed Wonder Mans' Ion energy), Regeneration (Mid-Low with Extremis) | All previous abilities, Teleportation, Pain Manipulation and Telepathy (Can cause intense telepathic pain, as well as detecting and fighting off other telepaths), Possession (Possessed Adam Warlock's body, Stated to be able to possess an entire army of Adam Warlocks), Can create technology capable of Lock a section of a galaxy out of phase with the rest of the universe, Forcefield (surrounded a section of a galaxy in an impenetrable force wall), Disease Manipulation (Created a virus which turns entire civilizations into techno-zombies) | All previous abilities, Technological Manipulation and Mind Control (Can control targets with prosthetic limbs), Poison Manipulation (Hemorrhaging gas), Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Precognition (Spider-Man's Spider-Sense doesn't go off when he is attacked by Ultron) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, All the powers of Odin, which includes: Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Magic and Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the Odinforce, which contains vast amounts of magical energy), Dimensional BFR (Teleported every human on Earth to another dimension with a gesture), Teleportation (Can teleport a target to space or to another part of the universe), Telepathy (Can read minds, even if the target is on another dimensions), Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (Restored every destroyed planet on the universe), Forcefield, Size Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Fusion (Could fuse billions of beings into a single being), Soul Manipulation (Saved a child's soul from Mephisto), Time Manipulation (Can stop time and travel in time), Memory Manipulation (Altered the momeries of everyone in Asgard), Telekinesis (Can move entire planets with his powers), Weather Manipulation (Can make fire rain from the sky), Absorption (Absorbed Surtur), Conceptual Manipulation (Erased the concept of death from the universe, making so every being would be immortal, and later restored the concept of death, Can kill abstract beings such as Hela), Sealing (Could seal away an entire universe) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated Vision, Sent the Avengers flying with an explosion, including Thor, One-shot Thor with a beam of energy) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Fought The Sentry, who has the power of a million exploding suns, and made him bleed with a kick) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (At least comparable to his previous form), Multi-Solar System level with preparation (Locked a section of a galaxy out of phase with the rest of the universe, His technology was stated to be better than Galactus') | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Massively stronger than before, Killed Thor and Hulk, Destroyed Captain America's Shield, Defeated every hero on New York, and killed most of them, Can fight the Avengers, Killed Red Hulk and Iron Man, Killed Captain Marvel, Killed She-Hulk) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Much stronger than before, No matter who Kang drafted into his army, he would always lose to Ultron, On his own, fought an entire army of heroes, including Silver Surfer, Vision, Kang the Conqueror, Magneto, multiple versions of Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Juggernaut, The X-Men, Hercules, The Fantastic Four and many others, Was only defeated due to deliberately letting Kang win) | Universe level (As powerful as Odin, Odin was said to have the power to overthrow a universe, Odin can manipulate every particle in the cosmos at once, Odin could tear away a realm from Yggdrasil and seal it away in a cell that was as big as a universe, it was confirmed that the realms are universes, Odin could casually nullify and match the power of Surtur's flame, which could destroy all of the nine realms and burn Yggdrasil, Odin was said to have moved heaven and Earth on many occasions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight Iron Man and Thor) | Massively FTL+ ' (Fought Sentry) | '''Massively FTL+ ' (At least comparable to his previous form) | '''Massively FTL+ (Can fight the Avengers) | Massively FTL+ Much faster than before, No matter who Kang drafted into his army, he would always lose to Ultron, On his own, fought an entire army of heroes, including Silver Surfer, Vision, Kang the Conqueror, Magneto, multiple versions of Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Juggernaut, The X-Men, Hercules, The Fantastic Four and many others, Was only defeated due to deliberately letting Kang win) | Massively FTL+ (As fast as Odin, who sent Thor to Earth at eight hundred thirty-seven quintillion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Comparable in strength to Thor) | Stellar (Comparable to Sentry) | Stellar | Stellar | Stellar | Universal (As strong as Odin, who could tear away a realm from Yggdrasil) Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Class XPJ, Likely Higher | Class XPJ, Likely Higher | Class XPJ, Likely Higher | Class XPJ, Likely Higher | Universal Durability: Solar System level (His body is made of Adamantium, and was scarcely dented after taking a full power hit from Thor, Unharmed by a hammer throw from Thor) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Took many punches from The Sentry, who has the power of a million exploding suns) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (At least comparable to his previous form), Multi-Solar System level with preparation (Locked a section of a galaxy out of phase with the rest of the universe and surrounded it in an impenetrable force wall, His technology was stated to be better than Galactus') | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Defeated every hero on New York, and killed most of them, Can fight the Avengers) | Solar System level, Likely Higher (Much stronger than before, Ignored a combined attack from an entire army of heroes, including multiple versions of Captain Marvel, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Vision, Doctor Doom, Kang the Conqueror, Magneto and many others, His armor is made of the same material as Captain America's Shield and would not be harmed by Wolverine's claws, Was only defeated due to deliberately letting Kang win) | Universe level (As powerful as Odin) Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee physically, Planetary with technology | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Universal Standard Equipment: His Adamantium body, as well as many other weapons and machines Intelligence: '''Super-Genius '''Weaknesses: Will be unable to modify his physical body if the Molecular Re-arranger located inside his body is destroyed, The metal-destabilizing ore known as Savage Land vibranium, Ultron's non-adamantium parts can be destroyed, Can be driven insane by draining the opponent's thoughts | Hank Pym created a virus which can stop Ultron if introduced directly to his heart | Same as before | Same as before | None notable Key: Ultron-6 | Ultron-19 | Ultron-20 | Age of Ultron | Final Form Ultron | All-Father Ultron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Robots Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Technology Users Category:Hive Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users